


May I Kiss You Now?

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse





	May I Kiss You Now?

“Yes,” you breathed before Harry could even utter the words he needed to say. “Yes, yes, yes,” you said getting louder at each utterance.

Harry reached up from where he knelt in front of you to grab your wrist, gently circling your pulse with his fingers. ‘Patience, dear,” he laughed, twirling the beautiful ring between the fingers of his other hand, “I haven’t even proposed yet.”

You stared down at the ring before you, at the delicate floral details of the halo which housed a stunning diamond, the shinning silver his family had preserved for generations, and the long, well-kept fingers that held it so gently. You took a deep breath and met your boyfriend’s eyes once more. “But you are going to propose, right? This isn’t a joke?”

Harry chortled at your nervousness, “No, darling, I would never joke about such a thing.”

You smiled down at him, tears already clouding your vision.

Harry took a deep breath that raised his shoulders high before his hand tightened on your wrist. “Y/N, this ring here,” he said, pulling his other hand into his line of vision, “was given to me by my mother when I left for university. And it has sat in a box in a safe for years. I figured I’d never have use for it. At least until I met you,” he added looking up at your eyes with such love that the tears began pouring over in earnest, forcing you to whimper.

Harry smiled reassuringly at you and slid his hand down your wrist, interlocking his fingers with yours and squeezing gently as if drawing strength from you. “You’re everything I dared never to hope for; a lover, a friend, a confidant, an ally. Darling, I love you. There really isn’t any better way to say it than that. So I’ll leave it right there. I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy if you’ll allow me.”

Harry was crying now too, but not the same sort of uncontrollable weeping as you. Just a few soft tears rolled out of the corner of his eyes which shined up at you with joy, as you had already made your response very clear. “Y/N, will you please do me the honor of being my wife?”

Your heart soared at his words. You couldn’t stop looking down at this handsome perfect partner you’d been dreaming of marrying since you first saw him cry in front of you just like this: strong, masculine, and yet still vulnerable. An honest, open man he was. A man who could protect you, who could love you, who could comfort you and provide for you and make you happy. The kind of man you could be with for the rest of your life.

“Yes, Harry,” you said through your tears, “I will gladly be your wife.”

Harry stood, still holding your hand in his. He beamed down at you as he placed the ring carefully on your extended finger, pulling it up to his lips to kiss once secured. “It was damn near impossible to get this ring resized to fit you, you know?”

You laughed as your fiance pulled you into his chest. You felt his heartbeat, stronger and faster than you anticipated. You never expected a calm and collected man like Harry to be nervous about something to which you were sure he already knew the answer. “Kingsman keeps all our measurements on file, silly!”

“Yes, but you would have known if I had accessed that file, wouldn’t you?” he said, nuzzling you with his nose.

You laughed heartily as you fell further into his embrace. Harry was right. You would have known. You were very good at your job, after all.

Harry quickly pulled himself away from you, arms on your shoulders, causing you to look up, startled. “May I kiss you now?” Harry asked, always the gentleman, brushing your cheeks of the few stray tears that hadn’t finished falling.

“Please,” you said, stepping back into his embrace as his lips met yours, needy and heated. His hands slid from your shoulders slowly up your neck and into your hair, holding you to him but in a way that allowed you control even still. Your kisses were slow and sensual. With each lazy opening of his mouth against yours, he sucked your lower lip in just a little bit further until he could properly graze it with his teeth. You gasped at his action, which allowed him to tug on your lip in earnest, nibbling gently as one of his hands made a quick and tantalizing swipe down the side of your body before landing low on your hip, yanking you flush with him. He kneaded soft circles into your hip as he lightly ground into you. At the contact, you felt heat send waves through your limbs, igniting a spark deep inside of you that made all the tears seem such a distant memory. Your love for Harry was always the base for every interaction, but in moments like these, you could feel lust obscuring those purer emotions in the most delightful of ways.

“Harry,” you breathed out softly as he pulled away, retracing the path of his hands, fingertips ghosting over your neck raising goosebumps before gently settling in on your shoulders once again.

“Yes, my love?” he asked, a cheeky grin on his face knowing full well your words were those of need and not question.

You reached up to play with his tie like you knew he enjoyed. “Did you have any other plans for this evening?” you asked, your voice low and husky with desire.

“Was this,” he asked, reaching down to pull your finger now adorned with the shinning rock up to his lips once more, “not enough for one day?” He kissed the ring once more, then the knuckle of your finger, and finally the tip, lightly licking it as he met your eyes.

“Harry,” you said again breathlessly, though more urgently.

“Yes, my love?” Harry repeated, this time brushing the skin of your fingers softly against his lips, his eyes still meeting yours in challenge.

“Take me to bed, won’t you?” you finally managed to utter.

“Gladly,” Harry assured you, maintaining his hold of your hand as he tugged you along back towards the house, his fingers still stroking the band on your finger, the visual confirmation of a fact that had been true since the moment you agreed to that first date; that you were his and he was yours, forever and truly.


End file.
